


dream in a dream (夢中夢)

by goodtimings



Category: B1A4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Pining, Reality, lonely Jinyoung, lonely author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodtimings
Summary: To anyone who’s dream has left them feeling a little more lonely in reality.





	dream in a dream (夢中夢)

**Author's Note:**

> random idea i got bc i'm tired of having soft dreams and waking up alone ksggadfgka

For lonely souls, a dream is the one chance to escape from reality. It is the time where the day has ended, for better or worse, and where our bodies rest while our brains come to life. Even those who lack creativity experience dreaming in vivid colour, senses tingling and expressions painted. Dreaming - a simple part of living that has the power to change one's personal reality.  
  
Jinyoung's entire life has been fulled with dream-fulled nights. From cartoon aliens to realistic criminal interactions, he’s almost sure that the topic of his dreams has reached a dulling still by now. That is, until Monday.  
  
On Monday, as Jinyoung rolls out of bed with his hair perfectly a mess, and his PJ’s marvellously ruffled with a bit of toothpaste stained along the front, it seems like any other average day. The sun is - without a doubt, attempting to blind Jinyoung’s already deep-fried eyes as he steps out the apartment door. Between the double-glazed windows of his safe-haven and the street outside, the volume contrast seems to be on two very different scales, which is especially clear today. Honestly, that is the only thing out of the ordinary on Monday morning.  
  
As he sits down with his triangular kimbap and room temperature milk at lunch, the cafeteria is chatting like it would any other day. _‘Exams’, ‘Diet’, ’Tired’._ Those words seemed to be a reoccurring topic of Mondays. The youth of today in three words, Jinyoung supposes.  
   
His mate Gongchan remains a constant variable in the scientific equation that is Jinyoung’s life, unsurprisingly. The boy had sat down and not stopped talking since. The whole thirty minutes of lunch is fulled with 'fun facts' and stories that somehow always lead back to Gongchan's boyfriend Junghwan - which happened every day. The younger had mentioned about a transfer student apparently named ’Dongwoo’ that his boyfriend was friends with, but besides that, his tone continued to rise and fall in the background of Jinyoung's thoughts. They got new students almost every week because it is, well, college, so Jinyoung didn't struggle to forget the news few moments after hearing it.  
  
After class, nothing else changes and while Jinyoung is bored with the routine he’s stuck in, he can’t find it in himself to do anything new. Routines were safe and as he strolls down his street at 5 pm after Drama club, he can’t help but prioritise safe over new.   
  
“I would be lonely without you.” Jinyoung grins, ruffling his cat’s ears while the TV blares some game show in the background. His cat blinks, shaking her head as if Jinyoung’s actions had offended her. It feels like she’s scrutinising him as her eyes speak to him moodily. _'If it helps you sleep at night',_ She’s right. The frail tabby grey cat was the only thing Jinyoung had to come home to. He was a loser on the inside - even if he was the 'handsome senior' at school.  
  
Jinyoung lives like this. With the TV never on because he actually wants to watch it, instead the various channels blared only to hold his attention for a few seconds before returning to noise in the background. Even when he was binge-watching his favourite anime at 1 am on his laptop, the TV would play lowly in the background to fill in any silence. He hates silence, it feels too empty. It reminds him of how lonely he is.  
  
As he gets into bed that evening, he’s reminded how much of a loser he is to have placed a pillow on one side. The double bed felt too big without a soft space consumer and he didn’t exactly have a human to care for beside him. Hell, his cat barely even slept with him. Just as his eyes are close to closing, his phone dings and successfully causes Jinyoung to jump in fright. _Idiot,_ caught up in his solitude he'd forgotten to turn on 'Do Not Disturb'. Collecting the last of his energy (and catching his breath), he rolls over to check what was so important at 11 pm on a Monday.   
  
**"[FACEBOOK] You have received a friend request from Shin Dongwoo" 10:59 pm**  
  
He swipes the notification across, curiosity pricking at his fingertips. The boy had apparently uploaded a new profile pic about an hour ago, of his long, bright blonde hair blowing lusciously in the wind. Jinyoung hums thoughtfully while chewing on his lip, maybe Junghwan had taken the tasteful picture. Gongchan and Junghwan took a photography class together last period on Mondays. (Jinyoung will only bite back a pout because of how perfect they are together).  
  
He continues scrolling down the boys' timeline until he sees one of those 'Share or...' with a picture of a spider and throws his phone. “There goes any chance of a good sleep,” Jinyoung grumbles after catching his breath (again) and somewhat forcefully closing the app with a huff. Goodnight to Jinyoung, and hello to dreams of a spider crawling all over hi- Nope. He won't think about it.  


*

  
_"Ah, Jinyoung please!"_ The blonde boy whines, tugging on Jinyoung's sleeve with a pout. He bats his eyelashes as a last minute resort and it's completely irresistible to Jinyoung. His emotionless expression cracks under the pressure, pulling the other boy to stand up straight in front of him.   
  
_"That's not fair, you're not supposed to use your tricks on me."_ He complains lightly, although he may as well be pouring compliments onto the blonde boy who's grinning stupidly. Dongwoo shakes his head knowing he's won, _"But before we go I want another favour."_ What the favour could be? Jinyoung has no clue at all until the boy in front of him taps his cheek with a cheeky smile.   
  
What can you do when you're already on your knees? Of course, there is only one option and that is to oblige.  
  
A mere kiss on the cheek isn't a big deal, even kids do that. But dreams have the capability to make even the smallest, slight of hand leave the biggest impact. Jinyoung's heart almost stops beating while simultaneously speeding up all at once. His cheeks blossom a pure pink-red and Dongwoo grins in front of him, allowing no time for Jinyoung to recover as he grabs him by the neck and pulls him into a warm hug. It isn't suffocating, only overwhelmingly sweet, _too sweet to be real._

  
Because it isn't.

  
  
Jinyoung wakes up to the sound of his cat meowing seven minutes before the alarm clock should go off and he can't help but feel just a little more lonely than usual - even if the sun is shining brighter than ever. He can't even remember what he'd been against agreeing with in the dream or why, neither could he remember the shoes he wore or the situation they were in.  
  
Just the feeling, the emotions that finally nurtured his dejected soul only to be ripped from his hands once again.

In the back of his mind, he dully thinks that the sun is trying to comfort him for how warmly it is shining. Even if he closes his eyes again he can't sleep, there is no chance he'll dream such a dream again, it's over.

 

 

 _Reality did its job too well,_ Jinyoung thinks as his shoulders slump.  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
